mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
User talk:Aniazi
Welcome Hi, welcome to MS Paint Adventures Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:OGaga page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- BitterLime (Talk) 11:29, January 17, 2012 Infoboxes Homestuck character infoboxes are activated by coding. When you edit something the page will give you a choice between visual and source mode. Source mode shows you the coding behind things like galleries, tables and info boxes. Be warned though, the character info boxes are quite a big code. I'll paste you an empty one onto your profile, be sure to go to source mode when you try to fill in your info into it. All you have to do is fill in the gaps (forexample enter what you like after "like=").BitterLime 13:07, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Uploading images Please read the upload guidelines before uploading any more files. I notice you've uploaded several images that are currently unused. Furthermore, you consistently fail to categorise the images. I am also considering whether to rename several of them, as they would ideally have names that make them much more obviously user images, although this is a lesser concern. It's nothing serious, but if policy isn't followed, it means more work for others. So you should consider this a civil warning that if you continue to neglect the guidelines, we may have to start deleting any future uploads in violation. Obviously, we'd prefer it not come to that I just read it but it doesnt say how to categorise them or how to move them or rename them and ive been trying and looking for some time now how to move them or delete a few but i cant seem to find anything, where should i be looking?(and i dont even know how to use this yet so if you dont get this message im sorry)oGagaius 13:53, February 3, 2012 (UTC) :Only admins can move or delete images so just ask Sorceror Nobody or me and we can help. Or for non-direct way of deleting images; add to your images and some admin will notice and delete them. As for categorisation on the image upload page in the summary field you just add the categories in there. If you aren't sure how to add categories at all, it is simple. Just add Category:Category Name just like you were making a link. For example if you are uploading images for your user page you add Category:User images and the image will appear in the User images category. The Light6 15:14, February 3, 2012 (UTC) ::Sorry my internet has been down so i just saw this. Thanks for moving my stuff but my question is how do i access my files now to edit them or replace their image? and how do i upload images from my user page? sorry ive just been learning by reading the source codes because i have no idea how to use the visual mode.oGagaius 06:30, February 6, 2012 (UTC) :::I edit in source mode too, I can't stand visual mode. But anyhow you can find all the images you've uploaded here: http://mspaintadventures.wikia.com/index.php?title=Special%3ALog&type=upload&user=OGaga. To find it yourself look in the upper right hand corner of any page for a link that says "my contributions". On that page under the "Contributions" heading there should be a bunch of links, find the one that says "logs". On the logs page page there should be a drop down saying "All public logs" switch it to "Upload logs" and you'll have a list of all files you've uploaded. :::Anyhow to uploaded a new version of an image just go to the image page and click "Upload a new version of this file" and upload a file as usual and it will replace the previous one. The Light6 07:09, February 6, 2012 (UTC) ::::Thanks for all your help but, i do have 1 more question for when i do replace a file if its a different format how do i change it without changing the destination? Do i upload a new image and mark the old 1 for deletion?oGagaius 08:33, February 7, 2012 (UTC) :::::Yeah the file format is part of the name so if you need or want to upload in a different format it will have to be a new file and mark the old one for deletion. The Light6 09:22, February 7, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Thanks for all your help if i need anything ill quote you here C: ::::::oGagaius 09:44, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Testing Area testing sigAzniad 10:27, February 11, 2012 (UTC) 2 Azniad 10:29, February 11, 2012 (UTC) 3 [[User:oGaga|'Azniad']]' 10:33, February 11, 2012 (UTC)' 4 Azniad 10:38, February 11, 2012 (UTC) 5[[User:oGaga|''' Azniad']] 10:44, February 11, 2012 (UTC) 6[[User:oGaga|' Azniad']] 10:45, February 11, 2012 (UTC) ---- '''CLOSED i finished my editing' Warning bitterLime 20:49, April 29, 2012 (UTC)